


Better Than A Mob

by rvst



Series: Detective Lucas [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Fuck Or Die, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvst/pseuds/rvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby decided that getting shot is infinitely preferable to having an angry mob formed just to kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than A Mob

Ruby decided that getting shot is infinitely preferable to having an angry mob formed just to kill her.

She was fine the first full moon during her stay in Rosewood. The shift didn't tug as her nerves like it did in Storybrooke and the only evidence that something was wrong with her ended at a sudden desire for rare meats. Therefore she let her guard down when the second full moon approached.

This was a mistake. One that she would not be repeating.

In Storybrooke, she was content with several casual flings, not wanting to be tied down too harshly lest the emotional ties be used against her at a later date. Red and later Ruby prided herself on being one of the few citizens of both lands that Rumplestiltskin couldn't manipulate. There wasn't anything he could offer her. She had friends, control over the monster inside of her, and a roof over her head. Anything else was just icing on her simple life.

Before she left Storybrooke, she'd gone to the mansion owned by Regina Mills. She didn't tell anyone she was going and asked the other woman to keep her questions confidential. Regina advised her to take precautions on her first full moon away from magic, and to call immediately if something went wrong. Neither of them could guess at what would happen when Ruby's wolf was subjected to a non-magical world.

Emma theorised that she would go back to how it was for the duration of Regina's curse. She wouldn't change, but would crave the outdoors, venison, and, here Emma covered Henry's ears, a good lay.

The first moon, Ruby took the night shift at the station, cutting out the camera feeds to one of the empty holding cells, and locked herself in for the night. The only obvious change in her was a constant thrumming nervousness that led her to pace for most of the night. Which is what led her to take the night off during the next one, one month later.

She'd eventually settled on renting a small cabin that was usually only occupied during the winter months when families wanted to pretend they were all outdoor friendly and rugged. Ruby found comfort in the fire, and kept the local rabbit population away by setting traps in a ring around the property. She also very rarely had to go into the main town of Rosewood to buy meat.

She was out enjoying chopping her own wood down to size when the clouds cleared for the first time all day. The shift hit her slowly, masking itself as the usual nervous energy, and Ruby had to give her wolf credit for that. It wasn't a stupid dog, like it had been when she was unaware of it. The creature learned, took advantage of the widespread knowledge and theories Ruby gathered when she re-gained her memories of her previous life.

The pain ripped through her spine, her legs collapsed from underneath her, the woodcutting axe fell to the ground abruptly. A howl sounded throughout Rosewood, waking hundreds.

The officers who drew the night shift short straw were inundated with calls of suspected wolf sighting. The calls prompted them to call the Captain, and any backup there was available to the, at ten o'clock at night. Car alarms went off as a massive dark figure on all-fours went hurtling past them.

The multitude of scents drove the wolf mad, it excited her, another new world to explore. More rabbits than ever to eat and more people to chase than ever before. The wolf howled again, her joy dimmed by the lack of response. A whole new world, and she was still alone.

Six citizens got pictures of what the Rosewood PD was not calling a wolf sighting. This was because, after a quick call from the local vet, they determined the beast to be too large to be a wolf. If it weren't for the howling, they would have suspected it to be a big cat or a bear. Officers started responding to 911 calls concerning the creature, having been given full support by the Captain to shoot it on sight. As far as the Captain was concerned, it was only a matter of time before someone was killed. Better to deal with a dead wolf than a dead taxpayer.

Ruby meanwhile was trying to explain the clear and present danger to her wolf, and being flatly ignored for her trouble. She'd already tried to stage a hostile re-capture of her own body, the wolf repelled her easily. She was searching. Ruby couldn't quite figure out what she was searching for, though she was glad to be inside the wolf rather than anyone standing in its way.

The wolf dashed across the main street, leaping clearly over a patrolling squad car. The two officers inside both screamed for a second before gathering their courage. They left the car in the middle of the street and took off after the creature with guns drawn.

Ruby informed the wolf of what the weird things in the hands of the two pursuing men, and the clear danger they presented. Magical monster or not, Ruby was fairly certain that a bullet to the head would kill her. The wolf didn't listen, she'd caught a faint scent of what she wanted.

Ruby recognised the apartment building as the one police were always getting called out to for noise disturbances and drug possessions. It was where most of the local college students stayed. If Ruby was being honest with herself, she was closer to fifty years old than anything else, but Red and the wolf both argued incessantly that the curse didn't count and she was only in her mid-twenties.

The wolf sat in front of the building, her tail wagging happily and her lungs heaving to contain her excitement. This is when Ruby caught on to what her inner animal wanted, and would continue to want insistently until Ruby gave in. She told the wolf that neither of them could do anything about her sudden desire to mate while they looked like a giant furry monster. People tended to run away screaming.

Ruby smiled when the wolf whined are disapproval of the delayed pleasure. Occupied as the were with the scent of the men and women in the building, neither Ruby nor the wolf noticed the officers creeping up behind them.

Three points of white hot pain ripped through her torso as the wolf instinctively dashed off in the other direction.

Getting shot was a new experience in her long life but Ruby decided that she handled it well. Any tracking animals would be afraid of the raw power in the scent of her blood, so she wasn't worried about being followed back to her secluded. The wolf and her super human healing stopped the wounds from being fatal. Ruby knew she'd have to call in sick to work for the first time. The Captain wouldn't like it when her newest Detective was absent the day after a giant wolf attacked the town and did thousands worth of property damage.

Ruby patched herself up as best she could when dawn rose and the wolf relinquished control back to the human woman. Her point was clear, her job done. She kept Ruby alive and with extreme subtlety informed her what she needed,

The local news stations were all running top stories of a vicious wolf rampaging all over Rosewood throughout the entire night. Ruby rolled her eyes at the embellishments, she didn't expect any different. Nor did the bounty for the wolf's pelt phase her all that much.

She'd have to give the wolf what she wanted before the next lunar cycle completed.

Ruby had hoped to avoid those kinds of rumours this time.


End file.
